


“Coffee, tea, or me?”

by Parker_Writes_WE



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: Nicole noticed many things about the wonder that is Waverly Earp. One thing in particular: her love for coffee and tea.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	“Coffee, tea, or me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of WayHaught Week 2020. This is more than I’ve written in so long, so it’s probably still rusty.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Through the course of their relationship, Nicole had noticed so many things about her girlfriend. Waverly had quite a few quirks, every single one as adorable as the next. The first thing the redhead noticed was the way the brunette’s nose would scrunch up when she smiled. The second thing: the way Waverly cared so much about the people in Purgatory. Many times, Nicole had been walking down the street, and she would see the younger woman helping someone with whatever trouble they were having. The third thing was the fact that Waverly would always kiss her with all the passion in her body. Nicole honestly loved it, because she felt the exact same passion running through her body.

Nicole actually kept a written list, in the drawer of her nightstand. It was two pages long, and she had no idea how she’d react when anyone would ever find that list. One of the things she had noticed early on in their relationship, was the fact that Waverly would _always_ drink at least three cups of coffee in the morning. Whenever they had breakfast, the redhead would make sure there was plenty of coffee in the coffee pot. Waverly seemingly ran on coffee, but after their morning routine, the only thing that ended up in the younger woman’s travel mug was tea. The Purgatory’s Sheriff Department’s cupboard was stocked up with two kinds of tea ever since Waverly joined BBD. Waverly’s mug held lemon tea, topped with two sugars, in the morning. But come the afternoon, she would switch to “Soothing Sunshine” herbal tea. It was caffeine-free, and just what the brunette needed to survive the rest of the day.

Nicole had filled her mug many times, each and everyone dropped off with a smile and a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. Sometimes Waverly pulled her in for a real, long kiss. The redhead loved those kisses. Waverly had, since telling Wynonna, never once been ashamed to be seen with the older woman. They had spent many days off strolling around Purgatory, usually holding hands. They’d go to the store, picking up groceries for both their places; or go have a drink at Shorty’s. In the beginning of their relationship, they had spent many hours in Nicole’s or Waverly’s room, getting to know each other’s bodies. That was Nicole’s favorite pastime (and yes, she was very aware how much that made her sound like a horndog). She just couldn’t get enough of exploring her lover’s body, and learning every curve. Learning every single thing that made Waverly sigh just that little bit louder, made her scream her name just that little bit louder… Nicole would do it forever if she could.

Nicole knew Waverly loved her, she could feel it in everything the younger woman did when they were together. Every single kiss, hug and touch was like a little declaration of love. The redhead had never once doubted their love for each other, but Waverly’s love for both coffee and tea was one that Nicole had never seen before. They were alone at the homestead, Wynonna out for the day with Doc. The happy couple were cuddled up on the couch, watching some silly comedy. Nicole had arrived early that afternoon. She’d finished her shift at the station, stopped by her own house to change out of her uniform. The redhead knew her girlfriend loved her in it, but it was so damn uncomfortable. CJ kept circling between her legs, head butting her and meowing at her when she approached the front door. The cat allowed her to pick her up, and she took the cat with her to the Homestead.

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked when Waverly suddenly got up.

“Just going to get a cup of tea, you want one?”

“No that’s fine, thank you baby.”

“Okay, be right back, love,” Waverly kissed her on the forehead, putting a sweet, dimpled smile on the redhead’s face.CJ was curled up against her leg, and the redhead turned her attention onto the tv screen. A few minutes later, Waverly returned with a steaming mug of tea. She put it on the coffee table, and curled up into her girlfriend’s arms once again. With every sip, Waverly let out a tiny moan, and Nicole was wondering just how good that tea could be for her girlfriend to make such sounds. (She was also getting a little turned on, but that was besides the point.)

“Babe?” Nicole gently said into her girlfriend’s ear once she settled back into her arms.

“Yeah, cutie-pie?”

“I have a question, what would you pick: coffee, tea, or me?” The redhead had a playful smirk on her lips when Waverly looked up at her.

“You seriously just asked me that question?” The younger woman couldn’t really believe Nicole had just asked that question. But before she could say another word, the brunette had already crawled up into her lap, straddling her thighs and curling the auburn locks around her fingers.

“You know I’ll always choose you, _sexy_ ,” Waverly husked the last word into Nicole’s ear, and she could feel her girlfriend’s grip on her hips tightening. “And if you carry me to our room, I’ll gladly show you.”

Nicole couldn’t get upstairs fast enough, even with Waverly wrapped around her and kissing her neck.

A few hours later, Wynonna walked through the front door of the Homestead, and promptly walked back outside. “Damn horndogs,” she muttered.


End file.
